


Detective in the TARDIS

by SuperWhoLock137



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLock137/pseuds/SuperWhoLock137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes meets The Doctor - and meet with both of their rivals</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any BBC trademarked characters
> 
> Please comment!

"Sherlock, can you stop?" asked a very frustrated John Watson at ten o'clock p.m. as his flatmate once again picked up his violin and launched into a piece of his own composition.

"I'm thinking, John." Replied Sherlock, lowering his bow and looking up at John. "This helps me think."

John sighed, put the newspaper he had been reading on the coffee table and got up from the sofa. "Alright, you carry on thinking. I'm going to bed." He said, pointing a finger up, to indicate his bedroom. Sherlock made no response and continued playing, as if John hadn't spoken. "Sherlock?" John tried. "Sherlock did you hear me?" No response. "Sherlock, can you hear me?" Still no response, "Sher – oh never mind"


	2. Violins and Jam

The next morning, John Watson woke up to the sound of unfaltering violin. He went downstairs and into the living room, yawning. "Did you sleep at all, Sherlock?" No response. 'Well', John thought to himself, 'he isn't exactly talkative when we're in the middle of a case. Actually, he's never talkative.' Suddenly, Sherlock threw his violin on the chair and flopped onto the sofa, his hands pressed together under his chin. "Bloody mind palace", John muttered to himself while spreading his favourite strawberry jam on a piece of toast.

They sat like this for a while; Sherlock with his eyes closed and who-knows-what going at 100 miles her hour through his head, and John at the table, eating toast with jam and wondering what was going to happen on that day's episode of Parade's End when they both heard a noise, weeeeewwwwwwooooooooooooooweeeeeeeeeeewo, from outside their flat. John jumped up, rushed to the window, and saw a big blue box that wasn't there last night. "Sherlock?"


	3. Temp from Chiswick

"Hello? Is anyone in there? Hello?" called John Watson, standing in front of the blue police box, knocking loudly. Sherlock was crouched at the base, taking pieces of dust and squinting at them, his brow furrowed in concentration. Suddenly, the door opened and Sherlock straightened himself immediately.

"Doctor?" said a female voice from inside the box. "This is London. We're in London. Why are we in London?" She sounded angry, but it also sounded fake somehow – like she was pretending to be mad. A woman with red hair and a slightly cocky look on her face emerged from the box, followed by a tall man in a semi-formal pinstriped brown suit.

"Who are you?" The red haired woman asked a bit rudely, catching sight of Sherlock, who was staring at her intently. ''More bloody deductions' John thought to himself.

"Temp from Chiswick" Sherlock said, looking bored and intrigued at the same time.'

"Of course" John Watson muttered to himself

"How do you know that?" the red haired woman asked indignantly as if she was actually expecting a straight answer from Sherlock. "Doctor, do you know him? Did you tell him about me?" She crossed her arms over her stomach and turned towards the man in the suit. He was watching this little scene with raised eyebrows and an amused expression.

"Donna, this is Sherlock Holmes. Be nice." He said.

"What? No! The Sherlock Holmes? The bloke with the magnifying glass and pipe? RDJ?"

"No, Donna. This is a parallel dimension, one of many – so, not your London. It's the same as your London but… different."

Donna looked confused but said nothing. Sherlock, who had been staring at The Doctor with the same intense expression that he had used on Donna minutes before, looked as confused as his pride would let him "Who – no – what are you?" he inquired.

"Sherlock!" John exclaimed in disbelief

"I'm a Time Lord – the last of my species – from the planet Gallifrey." He started, looking grave. "The box is my TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside and can go anywhere in time and space." He pointed to the blue box. "The TARDIS bought me here on an emergency setting that I've never seen before so whatever's going on here, it got to be big. Really big. The TARDIS didn't do this when Daleks were invading Manhattan so think Earth-turns-into-a-big-pile-of-ash big." He said, looking around hopefully as if he was expecting that anyone had seen or heard anything strange. All he got was one scared face, one bored, and one expressionless (Sherlock's of course).

"He talks a lot" said Donna


	4. I Thought I Killed You

“This tea’s great Dr. Watson.” Commented The Doctor after Mrs. Hudson made ‘Sherlock and his friends’ come inside for tea and biscuits. It had started raining, and the pattering of raindrops on the windowsill diminished the need for productive conversation.   
“Call me John, please.” Replied John, also holding a tea mug. They were silent again until John said “So we’re facing a big threat?”  
“Yes.” Said The Doctor  
“But you don’t know what it is?”  
“No.”  
“And it could destroy London.”  
“We’re thinking a little bigger than London. Try everything west of China.” The Doctor said with a grimace. They sat silently for a minute more when suddenly the TV crackled to life; its screen transforming from grey to an almost familiar shape. The Doctor and John both jumped up from the sofa; The Doctor brandishing his sonic screwdriver, and John wielding his gun. The shape on the TV took a definite form, a familiar form. The form of a big bronze dome, with flashing lights and a long eyestalk.   
Donna wheeled around to face The Doctor, who had a look of utmost bewilderment on his face, but mixed with something else. Something that looked like fear.  
“Doctor? Doctor that’s a – a -.” Started Donna, lost for words.  
“A dalek.” Supplied The Doctor in a hushed whisper.


End file.
